Wolves on the Border: A Star Wars AU story
by The Merry Prankster
Summary: American fighter pilots, fighting in a renewed Korean War find themselves in the skies over Yavin IV before the Death Star arrives.
1. The Balloon Goes Up

Wolves on the Border: A Star Wars Alternate Universe Story By: The Merry Prankster  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Here is the second Star Wars story concerning US servicemen finding themselves involved in the Star Wars Universe. In this story two USAF pilots find themselves going from a reheated conflict in Korea to the skies over Yavin IV. The first part of the story deals with air combat over the skies of Korea and will later end up in the Star Wars universe.  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
Captain Glenn "Wolfman" Powers: USAF fighter pilot assigned to the 35th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Phantoms'  
  
First Lieutenant Jack "Thump" Hagans: Power's wingman and training records officer for the 35th Tactical Fighter Squadron  
  
First Lieutenant Jason "Snoopy" Beagle: Pilot in the 35th Tactical Fighter Squadron  
  
Colonel Michael "Jaws" Herrman: Commander of the 35th Tactical Fighter Squadron  
  
Glossary:  
  
DMZ: De militarized zone: The border between North and South Korea  
  
HUD: Heads Up Display: Think combination gunsight, radar, air speed indicator, and altimeter rolled into one. It allows the pilot to keep his head out of the cockpit during a fight.  
  
IFF: Identification, Friend or Foe  
  
Niner-Xray: Pilot slang for AIM-9X Sidewinder Air-to-Air missile.  
  
Twenty Mike Mike: Slang for 20mm cannon  
  
Viper: Nickname for the General Dynamics F-16C Fighting Falcon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. Night Strike  
  
Visiting Officers Quarters Kunsan Air Force Base, Korea December 24, 2002 1900 hrs:  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Brrrrring, Brrrrrring  
  
A hand reaches out from under the covers and picks up the phone. "Hello?" asked the half-asleep pilot.  
  
"Wolfman, get your but over to operations. Headquarters has issued a general alert and cancelled all leaves effective immediately! All flight crew are to report to their units now. It looks like this may be the real thing."  
  
Korea was beginning to heat up again into a hot war. What many Americans back home in the United States did not realize was that the Korean War had never truly ended. There was no peace treaty signed in 1953. Instead a simple cessation of hostilities had been declared. Since, then there had been numerous confrontations between North Korea and the alliance of South Korea and the United States. The latest blowup was between the navies of the two Korean states in June 2002. (A/N: This really did happen, check the papers). A food shortage in North Korea had led the communist government to turn toward outside reasons for North Korea's collapse. The conquest of their prosperous southern neighbor offered two enticements. First, they could loot the south and second, reunite the two countries into one Korea, ruled by a Communist dictatorship. Standing in way of this conquest was the armed forces of the United States and the Republic of Korea. However, the attention of the world's last super power was focussed on Iraq and Islamic terrorists. To the aging rulers of North Korea, now was the perfect time to strike.  
  
Captain Glenn "Wolfman" Powers was one of the rising stars in the United States Air Force. Following his graduation from the Air Force Academy and flight school, he attended Fighter Weapons School, at Nellis Air Force Base in Nevada. Fighter Weapons School teaches it's students how to employ effectively all types of ordinance. Only the best pilots in the USAF qualify for admission. His wingman Lieutenant Jack "Thump" Hagans was fresh out of college, having been commissioned through AFROTC. Both pilots had just joined the 8th Tactical Fighter Wing, a distinguished unit nicknamed "The Wolfpack" and were staying in temporary quarters.  
  
Wolfman picked up Thump and drove to the squadron area on the base. The muffled crumps of multiple explosions shattered the still air and multiple glows lit the horizon. The high pitched roar of jet engines filled the air. Both pilots looked up to see a single engine jet fly overhead. It's afterburner filling the air behind the fast moving jet with a bright blue flame. Little balls of yellow light flew from behind the jet as it released flares to try and decoy any ground based missiles. Within seconds the plane was out of sight.  
  
"Shit, looks like the balloon has gone up" stated Powers.  
  
"It don't look good from here" replied his wingman.  
  
A security policeman stopped the two officers and directed the aircrew to the squadron theater. Snoopy came up and told the pilots to get in the building now! "Shadow would be giving a mass briefing. The airmen had jus settled down in their seats when a Sergeant yelled out "Attention". Colonel Herrman approached the stage and motioned the crews to sit back down.  
  
" Gentlemen: Less than thirty minutes ago, North Korean military forces have launched a major attack all along the DMZ. This base has been hit, I don't know how many aircraft were involved. The Phantoms is going to total base defense until we have some idea of what is happening. Flight leaders will take charge and stack at five thousand feet increments starting at fifteen thousand feet. We are surging anything that can fly."  
  
" Most of your Vipers have a full load of twenty mike mike and two niner xrays. A An-2 biplane, carrying commandos, has crash landed halfway down the runway. We think we got most of them. Keep a sharp eye out when taking off. Do not go below five thousand feet without clearance from Command and Control. Anti aircraft crews have authority to .........."  
  
"BRAAAANG" filled the building as the alert klaxon went off. The pilots raced out of the theater and headed for the alert shack. Wolfman and Thump quickly suited up and moved out to the flightline. The ops officer rushed up to the two and yelled out.  
  
"Wolfman you have five seven eight sitting in shelter I. Thump, you have one zero two six in shelter H. Both birds are fully armed, fuelled, and ready to take off. God Speed."  
  
On the way to the hardened aircraft shelter, they passed by the collapsed remains of shelter E. Outside the bombed out shelter, was a form lying on the ground covered by a jacket. The enemy aircraft had come and gone by the time the pilots had reached their Vipers. Wolfman shouted out to the crew chief as he climbed into the F-16.  
  
"Anything I should know?"  
  
"No sir, everything checks out. Good hunting."  
  
Wolfman performed a shortened pre flight on his Viper, started his engine, and moved out of his shelter. Two other aircraft in his flight followed closely behind. Powers radioed to his wingman:  
  
"Where is "Snoopy?"  
  
"He got caught out in that last air raid and was wounded."  
  
"Okay, we will just have three instead of out usual four plane flight. Tower, this is Jedi with three Vipers"  
  
"Roger , Jedi, the runway has been cleared for all outbound Falcons. You are number one to takeoff"  
  
The three F-16s slowly taxied up to the runway. Wolfman radioed to the other aircraft.  
  
"Jedi flight, Combat Departure, GO!!!!"  
  
Afterburners on all three F-16s lighted up the night air with bluish white flames. Brakes were released and the three aircraft rocketed down the runway. Even with being lightly loaded and having full burners going, the aircraft barely missed the wreck in the middle of the runway.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jedi Flight climbed to it's assigned altitude of twenty thousand feet. They began circling the base and kept an eye out for any approaching threats. Before they were through their first orbit, the pilots heard their call sign.  
  
"Jedi, this is Spy Glass. Steer zero four five" Wolfman and his flight made the assigned couse corrections. Wolfman began to feel that the enemy was coming this way. Spy Glass was the E-3 Airborne Warning and Control (AWACs) aircraft orbitting about twenty miles south of the embattered airbase.  
  
"Jedi, Austin, Buick, Cadillac, Dodge, this is Spy Glass. Multiple bogies at ten thousand to fifteen thousand. raid count forty, speed five hundred at sixty miles. Steer zero three two, buster."  
  
"Oh shit", thought Wolfman. Forty aircraft, probably a quarter are escorts. We have only twenty three.  
  
Buster means full throttle and Jedi flight accelerated on the assigned heading. Five minutes later, Wolfman picked up a contact on his radar. The F-16s computer locked onto the nearest plane. Fifty miles out, closure rate of 1000 knots. "Spy Glass, Jedi has lock"  
  
"Roger, Wolfman. Cleared to engage. Take them out."  
  
"Thump, take the bandit to the left. Snoopy, the bandit on the right. I'll take out the center aircraft. Clear to fire niner xrays at max."  
  
The three Falcons approached the oncoming aircraft. All of a sudden, the threat receivers began sounding off. The enemy had a radar lock on the Americans. "JEDI FLIGHT BREAK HARD RIGHT"!! Suddenly and light streaked by and contacted Snoopy. A bright flash filled the sky.  
  
"Wolfman, Snoopy is gone!!!" reported Thump.  
  
Powers looked at his radar. Radar homing missiles, could be Mig 23s or Mig 29s, thought Powers.  
  
"Thump, Bandits at zero three zero are probably the fighters" He locked onto the nearest enemy fighter. The target was enclosed by a green lighted diamond on Wolfman's HUD. At the same time growling sound filled the pilots headset as the missile seeker head attempted to lock on to the target. The diamond turned red and Wolfman got a good tone. He fired his missile at the enemy aircraft. "Jedi leader, FOX 2". The missile shot off the wing tip with a loud whoosh and moved toward the enemy aircraft. Wolfman was able to identify the bandit as a Mig 29 by the twin glows of its engines and its twin tails. The missile impacted the Mig and blew off one wing. Turned into a big ball of fire, the enemy aircraft began it's journey to the ground. Seconds later, Saint heard Thump's call:  
  
"Splash two"  
  
Wolfman pulled his Viper into a hard right turn onto the tail of another enemy aircraft. He was beginning to line up on the bandit. The welcome growl of the sidewinder showed it was locking onto the target whe....  
  
"One's behind at your four , break right!" Wolfman pulled his aircraft into a tight turn.  
  
"Can you get a shot?"  
  
"I'm going to guns. Turn harder, he's lining up on you!"  
  
The airspeed began to bleed off , as the turn got even tighter. Wolfman put his bird into a dive to build up more airspeed and pulled the stick back even harder. His body was pressed into the seat by the equivalent of gravity increasing nine times. It felt his arm was welded to the side console.  
  
"Get him Thump."  
  
"Rog"  
  
"Now would be a good time, Thump."  
  
"Rog"  
  
Wolfman continued his evasive maneuvers. He had started at ten thousand feet and was now at six. Suddenly Thump shouted out over the radio: "Shooting"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Wolfman saw the enemy aircraft exploding into flames. From the light, he could identify it as a Mig 23. Quickly, he returned to his original target and blasted it with his second missile. He checked his radar and did not see any more threats.  
  
"Spy Glass, Jedi, splash four high-performance Migs. Vector, over."  
  
"Roger, Jedi, steer two seven five, bandits exiting the strike area. Buster, over."  
  
Wolfman and Thump orbited the area for another hour before being cleared to return to base. Upon approaching the airfield, they were directed to hold off while some wreckage was cleared off the runway.  
  
The two men entered the operations shack for debriefing and to the cheers of the ground crew. Wolfman noticed that Thump was staring at his back.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Checking to see how wet your seat is"  
  
"Very funny" drawled Wolfman.  
  
Thus ended their first combat mission.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: My first story, "Enter the Stalkers" involved US Army soldiers getting involved in a ground fight during Episode I. This story will be focused more toward air and space combat. Unlike the last story, expect the first two chapters of "Wolves on the Border" to take place in the skies over Korea. There will be even more fighting in Chapter 2. Chapter 2 will have the main characters flying a strike mission that will eventually lead them into Episode IV: A New Hope. Keep up the reviews and tell me what you liked and disliked about this story.  
  
Merry Prankster, Out. 


	2. In Harms Way

Wolves on the Border: A Star Wars Alternate Universe Story By: The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter 2: In Harms Way  
  
  
  
Kunsan Air Force Base, Korea January 15, 2002  
  
The recent weeks witnessed some of the heaviest fighting experienced by members of the United States Airforce. The last time air combat had been this intense was during the last war in Korea. Wolfman and his fellow aviators had been flying missions daily since the first attack. The constant flying gradually wore down the pilots. It was only now that reinforcements from the states were beginning to make their mark.  
  
On the ground, the situation was tenuous. North Korean forces had managed to push the allies back and even surrounded the South Korean capital. The Air War looked a lot better for the Allies. American and South Korean air forces had managed to drive the North Koreans from the sky. Now, most of the fighters were carrying out attack missions in an effort to aid the hard pressed ground soldiers.  
  
Wolfman climbed into the cockpit of his F-16C Fighting Falcon in preparation for today's mission. His flight had been assigned to take out a North Korean engineer unit that was repairing destroyed bridges over the Han River. As he was going through his preflight checklist, the young pilot thought back what had happened prior to the briefing. The commanding officer had called Wolfman over to the side. He groggily walked over to the c/o to find out what was going on.  
  
"Wolfman, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine sir, is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"As a matter of fact you can. For one you can stand at attention!"  
  
Wolfman immediately stood rigidly while wondering what was going on. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to listen in. The commander pulled out a message and began reading.  
  
"In accordance with the secretary of the Air Force instruction dated twenty-seven April 1986, combat personnel serving in billets may be promoted to ranks required for proper execution of those duties. Therefore, by the order of General A.G. Hannant, Commander Far East Air Force, you are promoted to the rank of major, with all the privileges and responsibilities of that rank. And I'm making you ops officer now."  
  
Luckily, Thump had performed his duty of wingman and reminding his leader that he was still a man. Upon entering the room Thump dropped to his knees and bowing deeply, with arms held out before his body chanted. "We're not worthy. We're not worthy."  
  
Oh well, thought Wolfman, it would not be good to screw up the first mission after my promotion. He quickly reviewed mission parameters, possible threats from the air and ground. With nineteen air-to-air kills under his belt, Powers was ready to add number twenty. However, North Korean air activity had been rare within the last few weeks. For this mission, Powers would be leading the strike element. His primary target was the engineers doing the reconstruction. Defenses were expected to consist of primarily triple-A of various calibers, usually, 23mm, 37mm, and 57mm. Intel also expected some surface to air missiles in the vicinity. He completed his checklist and started the aircraft.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Above the Han River South Korea  
  
The American fighters flew low to the ground in order to avoid enemy radar. As they got closer to the target area, Wolfman radioed to his flight.  
  
"Okay, clean them up, green them up, and start your music"  
  
Activity in each cockpit picked up as the pilots put away their maps, armed their ordinance, and turned their countermeasures to automatic. The countermeasures were basically composed of flares to deflect heat-seeking missiles and chaff to counter radar-homing threats. By setting them to automatic, the dispenser would eject one of each at different intervals or until turned off. He pulled his aircraft in a left turn as he reached the final way point before the target. Three minutes later he spotted the bridge and the enemy units guarding it.  
  
"Wolfman, I've got a radar on search mode bearing zero three three. Launching HARM."  
  
Powers looked back to see another member of his flight launch an anti- radiation missile that quickly homed onto the offending missile battery. By this time, the anti-aircraft artillery had woken up and was throwing a tremendous amount of steel into the air.  
  
Black puffs filled the sky from the numerous airbursts. Wolfman locked onto a group of bridging vehicles and released his ordinance. Seconds after their release, the green shapes split apart and numerous little shapes filled the air and fell on top of the target. The American pilot pulled his F-16 into a right turn and began to pull out of his dive. He was looking over his shoulder when he felt something hit his plane. The aircraft shook as if it had hit something and rolled to the right. The instrument panel went dark and three little star shaped holes appeared on the right side of the cockpit. The sound of the wind blowing outside the aircraft increased in volume. Wolfman quickly sent out orders to his deputy flight commander.  
  
"I'm hit! Puke take over"  
  
Powers quickly activated the auxiliary power unit (APU) and his instruments came back up. He had been flying at over six hundred knots when he had been hit so he was well away from the target. The aircraft was beginning to shake as he looked over his instruments. He quickly noticed his oil pressure was dropping. Cutting back his throttle, he called over to his wingman.  
  
"Thump, I'm hit, losing oil pressure. Check my left side."  
  
Thump flew slightly underneath his leader's craft and examined the damage.  
  
"Okay, Wolfman, looks like you took some damage to your forward avionics bay. There is also a big hole on the bottom with a large black streak coming from it."  
  
"Rog, Thump looks like my oil pump got hit."  
  
Losing an oil pump is not a good thing. Without the lubrication, the engine would eventually overheat and seize up. That would turn a multi million dollar aircraft into a flying brick. Wolfman was determined to get as close to home base as possible before ejecting from the aircraft. Just in case, he began to tighten straps and get ready to eject. While he was messing with the straps, he got a message from his wingman.  
  
"Hey Wolfman, what is that purple light? I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
Powers glanced up to see the sky around the two aircraft turn a bright purple and then the weirdest thing of all happened. The rocky Korean countryside had turned into a green jungle that should not be there.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rebel Base Yavin IV Star Wars Universe  
  
The rebel leadership had gathered in the main control room of their hidden base. General Dodonna turned to his fellow rebels and gave them the bad news.  
  
"Gentlemen, I have some terrible news to share. Alderaan has been destroyed by the Empire's newest super weapon, the Death Star. Princess Leia has been captured and even worse, there are reports that the enemy space station is somewhere nearby."  
  
Suddenly, one of the techs manning the sensors interrupted the general.  
  
"Sir, I have detected two unidentified craft in the atmosphere. They were not detected before and appear to be fighter sized."  
  
"They couldn't be Imperials. Scramble two X-Wings to investigate and if necessary shoot them down."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Red One and Red 2 quickly accelerated away from the base on an intercept course toward the unknown craft. In less than a minute, they made contact with the intruders. It was obvious that they were not Imperial TIE fighters. In fact, they were closer in appearance to the old Z-95 Headhunter, the predecessor to the X-Wing. They were painted in two colors of gray and had one engine. One of they unknowns was in trouble. It appeared to be spewing some kind of liquid from a hole in the craft. Red One radioed back his report to the base.  
  
"Yavin Base, Red One, I have a visual on the unknowns. They appear to be some sort of atmospheric craft. However, they don't match any Imperial or Rebel craft that I know of. One of the craft is damaged."  
  
"Red One, try to make contact with the unknowns. Then escort them back to base. If they make any trouble, you are cleared to shoot them down. Yavin Base out."  
  
Red One began transmitting his message to the unknown craft on several frequencies. Finally, he got a response.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wolfman was concentrating on his instruments and trying to nurse his crippled bird back to base. It was only when Thump yelled at him, that he finally looked up.  
  
"Oh, shit"  
  
Two of the weirdest aircraft he had ever seen were flying wing less than fifty feet away from him. They looked somewhat like an aircraft but they had no tails, the wings were too thick to offer any lift, and there were what appeared to be some kind of projection from their wingtips. Also, there were no recognizably markings on the craft. He was brought out of his stupor by a message from the unknowns. At least they were speaking in English.  
  
"Unknown craft, you are entering restricted territory. You will follow me back to base. Any deviations from our flight path will result in you being shot down."  
  
"This is Austin Lead. Uhh, message received. Who are you? I don't recognize your aircraft and the terrain below doesn't look anything like Korea."  
  
"Austin Lead, this is Red One. All questions will be answered upon arrival. You appear to be slowing down. Keep up of we will be forced to shoot!"  
  
"Red One, do you have any search and rescue assets on hand?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well you had better get them ready. I have heavy damage to my engine. It is steadily overheating at this throttle setting. If, I accelerate to a faster speed, you won't need to shoot me down. I will be going down on my own. Without an engine, this bird has the flying characteristics of a big rock."  
  
"Austin Lead, I understand. We are almost there and I have informed base of your condition. We are close enough to engage a tractor beam to pull you in. Get ready"  
  
A tractor beam? What kind of science fiction land have we fallen into? Thought the new major. Both Americans immediately dumped the IFF codes from their computers incase the unknowns were hostile. The forward motion of the two aircraft suddenly ceased as if a hand had gripped them and began pulling the craft down to the ground. Slowly, the two aircraft were beamed into what appeared to be a Mayan temple in Mexico. How the hell did we get her? Thought Wolfman. This isn't Korea.  
  
Noticing that they were nearing the ground, both pilots lowered their landing gear. The F-16s landed in what appeared to be some kind of hanger, filled with unknown craft. Seconds before touching ground, Wolfman's engine seized up and stopped. Thump turned off his engine after the F-16 touched down and he looked at the approaching figures.  
  
Wolfman raised his canopy, took one look at the weapons carried by the men surrounding the aircraft and climbed out of the aircraft. Raising his hands, at least they weren't North Koreans, he addressed the rebels:  
  
"Uhhh, we come in peace. Whoever you don't like we are not with them."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC  
  
KEEP UP THE READING AND REVIEWS. Next chapter deals with the Americans joining the Rebel Alliance and forming a two man American Volunteer Group (AVG). Picture X-Wings with shark mouths, Then picture Wolfman with the Laughing Planet from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy on the nose of his craft and the title "Don't Panic"  
  
Merry Prankster Out 


	3. Unexpected Visitors

Wolves on the Border: A Star Wars Alternate Universe Story By: The Merry Prankster  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:Unexpected Visitors  
  
  
  
Star Wars Galaxy Planet Yavin IV  
  
Rebel soldiers quickly surrounded the two unknown craft. Fingers lightly rested on multiple triggers as the pilots got out and faced them. General Dodonna saw that the strangely dressed men were not Imperials or members of the Rebellion. In fact, their uniforms were not from any known planet. The craft were even more unusual. Painted in various shades of gray, the two appeared to be limited to atmospheric flight. He was startled out of his thoughts by one of the pilots.  
  
"Uhhh, we come in peace. Whoever you don't like we are not with them."  
  
"Oh really, then who are you and what organization do you belong to?"  
  
The other man stood at attention and clearly stated.  
  
"Major Glenn Powers, United States Air Force, serial number 654-23-4528. My wingman is First Lieutenant Jack Hagans, United States Air Force, serial number 823-56-2387. According to the Geneva Convention, We are required to supply only our names, ranks, and serial numbers."  
  
The general took a second look at Powers following this revelation. The young man was wearing a flight suit similar to those worn by the Rebel Alliance. Only, it was green, not orange. The brown leather jacket and patches were definitely of unknown origin. He and his companion were combat pilots. Just not from around here. Major Gareson, Dodonna's aide chose to respond to Powers.  
  
"Major Powers, we have not heard of any Geneva Convention or United States Air Force. Where are you from? I mean which nation?"  
  
"Well, the United States is located in North America." After a short pause, he added "Planet Earth.  
  
"I'm afraid this planet Earth is unknown to all in this room. You are on a moon orbitting the gas giant Yavin".  
  
Everything began to fall into place for Powers. The unusual atmospheric conditions following the raid, change of scenery, and last but not least, the unusual aircraft. Oh Shit, what have we gotten ourselves into now? Thought the young American.  
  
"Uhhm, excuse me, you said we are not on Earth?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct"  
  
Wolfman felt his legs become rubbery and he fought the urge to pass out. My God, I'm on another planet.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."  
  
"It's Major Gareson, Rebel Alliance. I'm the aide to General Dodonna.  
  
Major Gareson noticed the color drain out of both pilots faces when told of their location. The mystery gets deeper. They were not spies.  
  
"Major Powers, just how did you get here? Your craft do not appear to have aerospace capability."  
  
"That's because they don't. They are firmly tied to operations within atmosphere. United States military forces stationed in the Republic of Korea, on planet Earth, were attacked by the armed forces of North Korea. North Korea is a dictatorship that was on it's last legs and decided to save itself by conquering it's southern neighbor. My flight was attacking enemy ground forces when I was hit. While flying back, there was some kind of strange atmospheric disturbance. Next thing we knew, your fighters were escorting us to your base. My God, I'm actually on another planet."  
  
Dodonna decided that the two strangers were not the enemy. Simply, they just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Major Powers looked like he was about to pass out. The general quickly moved over to him. Offering his support, Dodonna led the young man to a place to sit down.  
  
"It's obvious you and your man have had a unusual day. Major Gareson, take these two to the mess hall and get them a bite to eat. When they are finished, escort them to the conference room. We will have much to discuss.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The two Americans were led away to the mess hall. Upon entering the mess hall, they became the center of attention. Wolfman leaned over to Gareson.  
  
"Major, why is everybody staring at us?"  
  
"Word has gotten around about you two. It's not everyday that two atmospheric craft appear on our doorstep".  
  
"Oh, pass that brown liquid."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
General Dodonna was listening to the latest intelligence reports about the Death Star. There wasn't much to go on. If Princess Leia didn't come through with the plans, Well it was a noble stand against the darkness. His briefing was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Powers, Hagans, and Gareson entered the conference room. They sat down at the tabled and gave the general their undivided attention.  
  
"Gentlemen, I'm afraid you couldn't have picked a worse time to visit our galaxy. The heavy boot of tyranny has come down hard on the beings of this galaxy. At one time a fair and just Republic governed. Now Emperor Palpatine rules the replacing empire with an iron fist. Basic civil rights have been trampled with citizens being unjustly imprisoned or even murdered. In response to the actions of the Galactic Empire, a small but growing group of beings have risen up to restore the Republic and end the despair. Recently, the Empire has completed work on a space station that is to frighten the planets into submission. If they do not bow to the will of the Empire, this 'Death Star' destroys the planet."  
  
Wolfman and Thunk listened to the general's speech with growing alarm.  
  
"Within the last few days, the planet Alderaan was destroyed. Billions of souls snuffed out in an instant. That station is moving in this direction. I apologize that we cannot offer a way home ......."  
  
The two Americans exchanged looks and Wolman spoke up.  
  
"General, my wingman and I would like to offer our services. Sixty years ago on my world, a small band of American servicemen joined the country of China who was being devoured by the Empire of Japan. These Americans resigned from the US armed forces, with the unofficial approval of our government, and joined the fight against Japan. This group was officially the American Volunteer Group (AVG). However, the name known to the American public was the Flying Tigers. During the dark days following a Japanese surprise attack against US bases, they were a bright light of hope. They also had the highest kill ratio of any American unit. I think it's time for a two man AVG to make it's mark on this galaxy".  
  
"Gentlemen, you don't have to do this." "I know sir, but it's the right thing to do. Besides it feels like some kind of force is pushing me to this decision."  
  
"We have a desperate need for people. However do you have any particular skills?"  
  
A loud laugh broke the silence. All eyes turned to Hagans. What are you doing? Thought a stunned Powers. Thunk chose to ignore his leader's signal to shut up.  
  
"General you don't know what you have here." He pointed a finger at Powers. "Major Glenn "Wolfman" Powers is one of the rising stars in the United States Air Force. Following his graduation from the Air Force Academy and flight school, he attended Fighter Weapons School, at Nellis Air Force Base in Nevada. Fighter Weapons School teaches it's students how to employ effectively all types of ordinance. Only the best pilots in the USAF qualify for admission. He was just appointed operations officer for our squadron and promoted to major within the last two days."  
  
The general took a closer look at Powers and asked the question "Wolfman"?  
  
Powers turned a bright shade of red. If looks could kill, Thump would be a pile of ash. He quickly explained the time honored tradition of assigning nicknames to fellow aircrew to the assembled personnel.  
  
" Well sir, during flight training, the other trainees noticed that I liked old horror movies. So, decided to make one of the more memorable movie monsters, my call sign."  
  
Now was also time for a little revenge on his wingman. Thump face became quite pale at the look given to him by his leader. With an evil grin, Wolfman began to explain how Hagans became known as Thump.  
  
"During air combat training, the pilot is required to strap down prior to initiating maneuvers. Lets just say Thump is the sound made by a helmet striking the canopy".  
  
A slightly insulted wingman quickly yelled out "HEY!!!" At least I didn't get airsick and have 'Puke' as my call sign.  
  
Laughter filled the room. It took a few minutes for the laughter to die down enough and General Dodonna was able to continue.  
  
"I believe that we have a position on my staff open for someone of your talents, Major."  
  
"Thank you general, but I'm not quite ready for a desk job. I am a fighter pilot and belong up there in the thick of the fight. However, I could work with your staff toward improving your combat tactics and bring your pilots up to snuff."  
  
"Red Leader, have Powers and Hagans tested on the simulator. Get the results to me as soon as they are finished."  
  
"Yes Sir!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wolfman and Thump followed Red Leader the simulator room and climbed into two empty bays. "Lets see how good the new guys are" thought Red Leader as he set up the simulation. Hmmmm, I'll start off with advance opponents.  
  
Wolfman turned to one of the rebel pilots, named Biggs and voiced the question.  
  
"Anything I need to know about the ship I'm riding in and my opposition?"  
  
"You will be flying the T-65 X-Wing fighter. It is faster, is better defended, and better armed than the Imperial TIE Fighters."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Quickly settling into the simulated cockpit, Powers was amazed at the simularity between it and a normal jet cockpit. He opened a channel to his Wingman.  
  
"Hey Thump, Loose Deuce formation. The enemy is more maneuverable than our ships. It'll be just like that time at Nellis when we flew F-4 Phantom IIs against those F-5s."  
  
"Roger Wolfman, lets get it on!!!"  
  
The two Americans were thrown into a swirling dogfight between the Imperials and Rebels. Porkins and Biggs had joined in to get some simulator time clocked up. Analyzing the tactical situation, Wolfman called out to the two Rebels on a secure channel.  
  
"Rebel fighters, this is Wolfman form up with my flight. I have a plan."  
  
Biggs answered for the two Rebel pilots.  
  
"Wolfman, this is Biggs. What do you have planned?"  
  
"We'll use a tactic called the 'Thatch Weave'. Basically it calls for two flights of two craft flying in a weaving formation. Anybody trying to jump the tail of one flight is engaged by the second flight. It is a good tactic for countering more maneuverable threats"  
  
"I'm up for it"  
  
Biggs and Porkins joined up with Wolfman and Thump and went into the weaving formation. Despite raising the skill level of the TIE pilots to expert, Red Leader could not counter the American's tactics. Word spread quickly among the rebel pilots and a crowd gathered around the simulators. The simulation was ended after Wolfman had taken out his tenth TIE fighter. Astonishment greeted the Americans after they exited their simulators. Red Leader couldn't believe his eyes. Powers and Hagans had beaten the scores of the more experienced rebels pilots. And, this was their first simulator ride.  
  
"How did you do it?" gasped Red Leader.  
  
"Lets just say that combat training for US Air Force pilots is intense, to say the least. Also, Thump and I have spent the last few weeks in non stop air combat. Then add in flying dissimilar air combat training against the aggressors of Red Flag, you rack up the hours. Heck, I even have nineteen confirmed kills." Replied the American.  
  
Red Leader just shook his head and rushed off to give his report to the general. He couldn't resist yelling back.  
  
"Wolfman, when I get back, we need to put our heads together. Both of you are welcome in Red Squadron"  
  
"Thanks".  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"These are the scores for the American?" inquired General Dodonna.  
  
"Yes, sir they are the best I have seen. I want both of them assigned to Red Squadron, Sir."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about having Powers replace Vashan as head of Green Squadron. As long as he trains the rest of the squadron commanders in the new tactics"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wolfman and Thump found themselves once again in front of the Rebel commander for the second time today.  
  
"Gentlemen, I have your scores and am impressed. I have been talking to the council and been authorized to offer you places in the Rebel Alliance at your current ranks."  
  
Wolfman looked over to Thump. The wingman nodded once to his leader's silent question.  
  
"Thank you, sir. On behalf of my wingman and myself I accept"  
  
"Very well, Major Powers, by the power given to me by the Council, I appoint you commander of Green Squadron. They have recently lost their commander and morale is down. I feel you are the man to turn it around. Also, you are now the training officer for the units assigned to this base. Meet with the other squadron leaders and give them the benefits of your training. Dismissed!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Biggs had gotten to know the newly appointed Green Leader pretty well over the last few days. In fact, he was driving the Americans crazy with his attempts to learn their tactics. He was looking for Wolfman and was directed to the hanger. He walked over to Green Squadron's area and stared at the X-Wing assigned to his new friend.  
  
Wolfman had made some interesting changes to the X-Wings markings. Just under the nose of the craft was a mouth filled with many sharp teeth. Just above the 'shark mouth' was a beady eye on both sides of the craft. Behind the cockpit was a cartoon drawing of a ferocious cat leaping through the Rebel Alliance symbol. The tiger, as Wolfman referred to it, had little wings on it's back and wore a red, white, and blue had. However the art work underneath the cockpit was. was.was. Words just didn't describe it. It looked like some kind of green ball making a rude gesture along with the title "DON'T PANIC" beneath it. The object of his search walked around the X-Wing.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"It's different. I do have one question. What is that .thing?" as he pointed to the artwork.  
  
"Oh, that's the laughing planet from 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'. It is a popular book on my planet. Soooo, you like?"  
  
"Wait you have a Hitchhiker's what, on your planet? No wait don't answer. My head is starting to ache."  
  
"So, what brings you to my parlor? Said the spider to the fly."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC Chapter 4: Broken Arrow  
  
Note: Here it is, the latest chapter to Wolves on the Border. One of my pet peeves about fanfiction is where the author begins a good story and doesn't finish it. So, I give you my word that this will be finished. I expect at least two to three more chapters after this one. We'll just have to see. For your review, I am including some previews to whet the appetites of my readers. Next chapter will have Green Squadron being turned into a new "Flying Tigers" and the hottest squadron next to the rogues. Also, the Falcon touches down with Han, Chewie, Luke, and Leia. Check out Wolfman taking Skywalker under his wing and turning him into one of the best squadron leaders in the alliance. Keep up those reviews. They are fuel that keeps me going. To those reviewers, a hearty thanks.  
  
Merry Prankster, out 


	4. Broken Arrow

Wolves on the Border: A Star Wars Alternate Universe Story By: The Merry Prankster  
  
Chapter Four: Broken Arrow  
  
  
  
Rebel Headquarters Yavin IV  
  
Star Wars Universe  
  
  
  
The pilots filed into the ready room for the morning briefing. Green Squadron had taken heavy losses during recent operations against the Imperials. In fact, their greatest loss was their commander. Green Leader had been killed during the last raid and now Green Squadron was getting a new commander. The rumor mill was running rampant. One of the pilots leaned over to talk with Captain Kinnear, Green Squadron's most experienced pilot.  
  
"Do you know anything about this Major Powers?"  
  
"All I know is that he is the one behind trashing the old three ship formation and replacing it with the new finger four formation."  
  
"Blue squadron used it to wax Red Squadron during that last training exercise."  
  
"Whoever he is, he has Dodonna's ear. Those new space combat strategies are making a difference out there. More new recruits are living through their first mission these days."  
  
Their wait was about to end when the pilot next to the door stood straight up and shouted  
  
"Attenshun"  
  
The man who entered was definitely your run of the mill rebel commander. For one, his flight suit was green, not the usual orange. Also, he had some type of brown leather jacket with a set of wings over his breast. Finally, he was obviously regular military. His voice could be heard without the microphone.  
  
"You may be seated. Good morning, My name is Major Powers. I have been directed by the Rebel High Command to take over this squadron and return it to combat status. You have a reputation of being one of the hardest fighting squadrons in the Alliance. That reputation has been earned with the cost of many pilots. All I ask is that you keep up with me in the upcoming days. To those who cannot, that strange sensation you feel in the seat of your pants will be my boot in your ass!" A chorus of chuckles filled the room after that last statement. "Gentlemen, we are at war and we will be the top fighter squadron in the Alliance. Effective immediately, there will be some changes around here. First, all orange flight suits will be exchanged for those of green. I don't want to see any of you become easy targets should you find yourself on the ground. Second, we will begin a period of intensive training involving air-to-air and air- to-ground combat. By the time we are done, you will be able to stand up to the best pilots anywhere. Third, crew chiefs will have their names painted on the X-Wings they service. They play an important role in getting these birds into the air. Finally, Green Squadron no longer exists. We are now the Flying Tigers. Each T-65 will have a shark mouth painted on the nose of each craft as our squadron marking. Tasteful nose art will be allowed. Dismissed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
General Dodonna was updating Mon Mothma on the latest combat reports when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter"  
  
Major Powers entered the office, walked up to the general, and saluted.  
  
"Sir, Major Powers reporting as ordered."  
  
"At ease Major, what is the status on retraining the squadrons?"  
  
" Well sir and ma'am, coordination between the various squadrons has gotten better. It won't be long that they will be up to Air Force standards. Switching over to the new formation met some resistance from the 'old hands'. However, that changed quickly after a few training missions. All in all, I would say we are coming along."  
  
"Well, what are your impressions about the former Green Squadron? Also, what possessed you to have mouths painted on your X-Wings?"  
  
" The personnel are good. Their morale was shaky from the recent losses and change in command. However, they are now at the level of proficiency that would have been expected from USAF frontline fighter squadrons. I would put them against any opponent. As to the shark mouths and uniform changes, we are a combat unit and the nose art helps build up the esprit de corps."  
  
Mon Mothma turned around from a star map she had been examining.  
  
"Major Powers, based on your experience and training, how would you rate Alliance squadrons?"  
  
"Ma'm generally, the Alliance has better ships than the Empire. Your pilots are also highly motivated and talented. Your disadvantage has been in the are of tactics. Your squadrons were using tactics that had been thrown out by the militaries of my world. That said, the new tactics are working we will be able to take on anything the Empire throws against us."  
  
"Thank you Major Powers, you may leave."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The jailbreak was in action. One stormtrooper ran down the line of cell blocks, looking for a particular occupant. The door opened with a rush of air. Inside, the princess looked up and stated:  
  
"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"  
  
"Huh, oh yeah. I'm Luke Skywalker and we're here to rescue you."  
  
After a short exchange, Luke and the princess left the cell only to have Han Solo and Chewbacka came running back. Laser bolts flashed down the corridor as the Imperials cut off their only escape route.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't have a plan for getting out of here?"  
  
Han pointed towards Luke and shouted back:  
  
"Don't ask me, he's the brains."  
  
Leia grabbed a blaster, shot out a grill. Han asked her what she was doing.  
  
"Getting us out of here."  
  
The four doved into the hole and an unknown future.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Tigers had drawn outer system patrol this day. Wolfman climbed into his X-Wing and performed his preflight checklist.  
  
"Tiger Leader to control, requesting permission for takeoff"  
  
"Roger, Tiger Leader you are cleared for takeoff."  
  
The four ship flight rose through the atmosphere and reached space. Wolfman looked over his flight. Man, a lot has changed over the last few weeks. Thought the pilot. I never thought I would be flying in space. If only those NASA boys could see me now. The flight flew past the gravity pull of Yavin IV to the edge of the system. They were passing the returning Red Squadron patrol. Wolfman looked over the returning rebels. Red Squadron had gotten much better over the last weeks. In fact Biggs had become Wolfman's unofficial student in the art of air combat. Power's introspection was interrupted by a com message from Biggs. "Tiger 2-1. Tiger 2-1 switch to guard frequency, we have a problem."  
  
"Speeder is a word, Biggs. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"It is not a word, it's a contraction."  
  
"Speeder is a word in common usage. That, is the key word to the rules of scrabble my good friend, common usage."  
  
"But it's not in the dictionary files"  
  
A clearly exasperated Wolfman yelled out "It doesn't have to be in the dictionary!"  
  
"Look Wolfman, when we get back, it's coming off the screen"  
  
"Touch my speeder and I'll slap you silly Biggs."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, promises, promises" was heard as Biggs signed off.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A smug Han Solo leaned back in his seat as he turned to the rescued princess.  
  
"You know that wasn't a bad piece of flying. Sometimes I even impress myself."  
  
"It doesn't take much. It was too easy."  
  
"Easy, what are you talking about?"  
  
"They let us go. I only hope that the information carried by the droids will be of some use."  
  
The Falcon flew into the Yavin Star System and was intercepted by Tiger flight. The four X-Wings took up escorting positions. Leia looked out at the rebel starfighters and blinked. Since when did the Rebellion begin allowing pilots to paint snarling mouths on their X-Wings? Also, just what was that artwork on the lead craft? She could not remember any rebel squadrons sporting that form of markings. Her thoughts were interrupted by an incoming com message.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thump was the first to notice the inbound Millenium Falcon. He quickly notified Wolfman about the contact.  
  
"Tiger 2-1 to Tiger lead, I have an unknown Bogey bearing three five zero. Targetting computer has identified unknown as a YT-1300 light freighter." "Rog 2-1, lets id this bogey. If he turns out to be hostile, we'll take him out."  
  
The four fighters quickly assumed escort positions. Wolfman noticed the quad laser arrays on the ships dorsal and ventral positions. He immediately ordered Thump and 2-2 to fall back behind the unknown, out of it's firing arcs. The two X-Wings assumed their positions while Wolfman contacted the bogey.  
  
"Unknown freighter this is Tiger Leader, you have entered a restricted area. Identify yourself or we will open fire."  
  
Leia gave Han the proper security codes to transmit to the X-Wings.  
  
"Tiger Leader, I am transmitting security codes now."  
  
The codes matched the ones provided to Princess Leia. Wolfman contacted the rebel base. Tiger Flight was directed to escort the Falcon back to base.  
  
"Millennium Falcon, your codes check out. We will escort you back to base."  
  
"Thanks, there was one thing I was wondering about?"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"Just what is that green thing painted on your ship?"  
  
"I'll tell you all about it when we get back to the base. Tiger Leader out!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: The action is about to heat up again with the approach of a certain big metal ball. The next installment, Chapter Five: "We're Gonna Win This Fight", will see the big combat scene. Who knows what effect our two American hotshots will have on the finale. You'll just have to check it out. I am already looking at a sequal to "Enter the Stalkers". Be assured the boy scout will be doing good deeds and dragging anybody, including the Jedi Council, into helping out. Keep up the reviews.  
  
Merry Prankster Out 


	5. We're Gonna Fight

Wolves on the Border: A Star Wars Alternate Universe Story By: The Merry Prankster  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Five: "We're Gonna Win This Fight"  
  
  
  
  
  
Star Wars Universe Yavin IV Rebel Headquarters  
  
Han Solo quickly shut down the Falcon's engines and joined Chewie, Luke, and Leia at the boarding ramp. Exiting the ship, they were met by the Rebel leaders. Leia confirmed that the Death Star plans were safely stored within R2D2 and hopefully they would be able to find some fatal flaw in the design. The four X-Wings of Tiger Squadron landed soon afterwards and were directed to their parking spots. Leia was on her way to the command center when she noticed the pilots climbing out of their X-Wing escort. None of the pilots were wearing the official Alliance orange flight suit. Instead their flight suits were colored green. The man climbing out of the lead X-Wing was definitely in a class by himself. In addition to the green flight suit, he was wearing a leather jacket and a white scarf around his neck. Then there was the mirrored glasses covering his eyes. General Dodonna motioned for Tiger Leader to come over.  
  
"Princess Leia, allow me to introduce the Alliance's newest tactician, Major Gary Powers." Stated the general.  
  
"Major Powers, this is Princess Leia Organa, one of the Alliance's youngest and brightest leaders"  
  
Wolfman removed his sunglasses, placed them in his pocket and replied:  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am."  
  
The group continued their walk to the conference room. Leia gave the American a second look before speaking. There was something about this Powers. His mannerisms and dress screamed fighter pilot.  
  
"Major Powers, General Dodonna was talking about the improvements you have contributed to the Alliance. Your unusual tactics seem to be working well against the Imperials."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"However, I couldn't help but notice the unusual markings on your squadron's ships. Also, just what is that green thing on your ship?"  
  
"The shark mouths are a link to one of my planet's most successful fighter units. At a time when my country was trying to hold back the Japanese and losing, the Flying Tigers were scoring an unheard of kill ratio. This unit was composed of Americans who volunteered to defend the liberty of the Chinese people against the barbaric Japanese. It helps give the men a sense of Esprit de Corps."  
  
" I see. But, what about that thing on your craft?"  
  
"Oh, that's the laughing planet from a popular novel on my world. The book, "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy deals with unusual interactions between a human and various alien races. The name "Don't Panic II" comes directly from that book. I loved the book and it matches my unique sense of humor. The markings and uniforms helped me with turning a beaten Green Squadron into the Flying Tigers you see today."  
  
" I think I understand."  
  
The conversation was cut off by their arrival at the conference room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Biggs ran up to Wolfman and Thump as they made their way back to their quarters.  
  
"Major Powers, what's going on."  
  
"All will be revealed at the briefing. Lets just say, something wicked this way comeith."  
  
Wolfman shut the door and examined the latest training reports from the various squadrons. A loud ringing from his comlink broke the pilot's concentration. Stifling, a deep growl, he answered the call.  
  
"Wolfman, talk to me."  
  
"Major Powers, Mon Mothma and General Dodonna wants you to come to conference room. Bring your latest status reports on Red, Blue, Gold, and Tiger Squadrons."  
  
"I'll be right up, Powers out."  
  
Thump was waiting at the door. Seeing the look on his leader's face, he decided to wait until after the meeting with the top brass.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ General Dodonna was reviewing the Death Star plans with Princess Leia when someone knocked on the door. Powers was allowed in and the meeting came to order. Colonel Xandier, the Rebel Alliance's Chief of Intelligence, opened the meeting with a review of the current situation.  
  
"Our analysts have examined the plans provided by the Princess. The Death Star is a formidable weapon but it suffers from a serious flaw. There is a small exhaust port that leads to the main reactor. A proton torpedo shot into the port will start a chain reaction that will destroy the station. However, the attacking fighters will have to fly down this trench, on the station's equator, to get to the port. Fortunately, the defenses are designed to take on capital ships so snub fighters should be able to penetrate those defenses."  
  
General Dodonna, thanked Xandier and told him he could return to his seat. He turned Powers and asked him for his input. Wolfman stood up and began his analysis.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, after looking through the intelligence, there are some points that need to be brought out. First, coordination between the strike elements and escorts need to be perfect. While I agree with the opinion that the Death Star was not designed with star fighter attacks in mind, that station carries a hell of a lot of TIE fighters. We have at most about five squadrons available for this operation. Two Y-Wing strike squadrons and three X-Wing squadrons. If the Imperials put up all of their birds, it will be a tough fight, If we use the standard Alliance formations, There could be a massacre."  
  
Princess Leia chose to speak up at that moment,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Using the old three ship formations would put our birds at a tactical disadvantage. The new finger four formation helps address the problem. But we have to keep those X-Wings flying with them or they will be slaughtered. It reminds me of a situation on my planet during the last major war."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A little over sixty years ago, my country was involved in a conflict called the Second World War. In 1942, the US Navy turned the tide of war in favor on the United States at the Battle of Midway. It was one of the first fights where the battle was fought entirely with aircraft. Neither surface fleet made contact. The battle was a close thing. The US Navy sent in it's strike birds against the enemy and there were problems with coordination between the fighters and bombers. The torpedo bombers became separated from their escorts and attacked the enemy fleet be themselves. The Japanese had their fighters up and slaughtered the torpedo bombers. Thirty nine out of forty two torpedo bombers were shot down. Personnel losses from the three attacking squadrons amounted to 83% of those who flew the mission. Heck, Torpedo Eight lost every aircraft and all but one man in the attack. Most important, not one hit was scored against the enemy. The only good thing was that the slaughter drew the enemy fighters down on the deck and allowed the dive bombers to attack the enemy fleet without any opposition. The Americans won the battle, but it was a close thing. If we lose our coordination, then we may have a similar outcome.  
  
"What would you recommend to prevent this from happening?" asked Mon Mothma.  
  
"First, keep the escorts and bombers together. Assign Blue Squadron to Wild Weasel or defense suppression duties. When the Y-Wings go in, there should be at least one X-Wing squadron overhead providing TIE CAP(Combat Air Patrol). If the Y-Wings miss, then send in the X Wings. But, always have escorts above and close by. Finally, never put the entire flight into the trench. Those rear ships become nothing more than expensive shields for their leader in the event of TIE fighters showing up. There is no room for maneuvering in the trench and the wingmen are dead men. Keep them up and above their leader where they can offer proper support."  
  
"Thank you, Major. Do you have anything else?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Put Blue Squadron on Wild Weasel duties. They have the most experience with taking on Imperial defenses. Tiger and Green Squadrons should provide TIE CAP and secondary strike elements for the mission. Gold squadron should be the primary strike element. Most important, I need to be up there in the attack, leading the Tigers."  
  
"We will go on your recommendations, Major. May the Force be with you." Ordered Dodonna.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey, Wait Up!!!" panted an out-of breath Biggs. Wolfman, stopped and turned around to face the rebel. The kid who got off the Milleneum Falcon with the princess and Biggs walked up to the American.  
  
"Major Powers, I'd like you to meet the one of the best pilots on Tatooine. I've known Luke Skywalker since we were children. We used to race down Begger's Canyon and shoot Wamprats. Luke had some of the best shooting skills around."  
  
"Nice to meet you Luke. I hear you did well on the simulators."  
  
"Yes Sir, they placed me with Red Squadron for the upcoming attack. I can't wait to get up there."  
  
"Don't get too confident. Real combat is entirely different from a simulator. For one thing, if your ship gets blown up, you are dead out there. permanently."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Major. Do you have any other words of wisdom?"  
  
"Yeah, keep your head out of the cockpit. Most pilots never see the enemy who shoots them down. Pay attention to Biggs. He knows most of my tactics and can show them to you. Or he should, he's been my shadow since I got here. Most importantly expect the unexpected. Do that and you should come out of this broohaw okay."  
  
Thump caught up with Wolfman as Luke and Wedge went back to Red Squadron's area.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Biggs wanted to introduce his buddy to me. Apparently, they grew up together. If he is as good as Biggs claims, looks like we have a new hotshot on our team. I have this feeling that we will be seeing great things from that kid."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the intercom.  
  
"All pilots report to the ready room. All pilots report to the ready room."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A holographic projector dominated the center of the ready room. Pilots of all types filed into the room and sat down in places where they could observe the briefing. General Dodonna pressed a button and an image of the Death Star appeared. He than described the capabilities of the approaching station. A stillness filled the room as he described how the pilots could defeat the approaching space station.  
  
"Nobody could hit a target that small." Groaned one pilot.  
  
"I used to hit wamprats from my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters." Replied Luke Skywalker.  
  
"Now, I will turn the operational part of the briefing over to Major Powers." Stated Dodonna.  
  
"Gold Squadron will be carrying out the main attack on the exhaust port. The Flying Tigers and Red Squadron will provide the fighter cover for the formation. Blue Squadron will suppress the enemy defenses. Should Gold Squadron's attack prove unsuccessful, Red Squadron will go in followed by Blue Squadron. Keep a sharp eye out for enemy fighters. The Imperial commander will have to be incredibly stupid not to have some fighter support in the area. With the general's permission, I would like to say a few words before we take off."  
  
Wolfman looked over to Dodonna, who nodded at the young officer.  
  
"I believe a few words from my world's greatest poet and playwright William Shakespeare are in order. The following is a speech attributed to the King of England prior to the Battle of Agincourt, six hundred years ago.  
  
This story shall the good man teach his son, and Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by. From this day to the ending of the world. But we in it shall be remembered, we few we happy few, we band of brothers. For he today that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother, be he ne'er so vile.  
  
This day shall gentle his condition  
  
and gentlemen in England now a bed shall think themselves accursed they were not here, and hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks that fought with us upon Saint Crispians day.  
  
Lets get this show on the road."  
  
Princess Leia walked up to Wolfman and stated:  
  
"Nice speech. It certainly sets the mood for this enterprise. You wouldn't happen to have a copy of that speech on you?" smiled Leia.  
  
"I happen to keep a copy of that play with me on every flight. My father gave it to me when I was commissioned a second lieutenant in the Air Force. It is sorta a good luck charm. But, when I get back, I can make a copy for you."  
  
"I would appreciate that very much. Thank You."  
  
On that note, Wolfman joined his comrades on the flight line. He climbed into his X-Wing, Don't Panic II, and started his pre flight checklist. Looking over his shoulder to the fighter next to him, Saint gave the grinning pilot a thumbs up. He reached up a keyed his microphone.  
  
"Flight control, this is Tiger Leader, ready to take off. Over"  
  
"Tiger Leader, you are cleared for take off. Good luck and May the Force be with you."  
  
The Rebel fighters lifted off from the base and flew into the upper atmosphere.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: The Death Star approached the moon and the rebels try desperately to stop the space station before it destroys the Rebel High Command. Check out Chapter Six: Cry Havoc!!!. Expect lots of fighter vs fighter combat in this installment. Expect to see the return of Anthony "Saint" Christopher in my next fanfic, "Enter the Stalkers2: Scout's Honor". READ AND REVIEW. 


	6. Cry Havoc

Wolves on the Border: A Star Wars Alternate Universe Story By: The Merry Prankster  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Cry Havoc!!!  
  
  
  
Star Wars Universe Near Planet Yavin IV Command Center; Rebel Alliance Headquarters  
  
The commanders of the Rebel Alliance clustered around a table in the middle of the room. A holographic image of the Planet Yavin was projected just above the middle of the table. A miniature Death Star was slowly beginning to move around the planet to get into firing position. An unseen voice, piped in over the intercom, updated the position every five minutes. One of the com units was set to the friendly fighter's frequency and the voices of the pilots came in loud and clear.  
  
"All units this is Tiger Lead. Clean them up. Green them up. And start your music."  
  
"Blue Squadron, lock S Foils into attack position."  
  
"Red Squadron, lock S-Foils into attack position."  
  
"Tiger Lead, we are entering the valley of the shadow of death. Go get them!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Note: Clean them up, green them up, and start your music, is a command used by combat pilots in the USAF. It means Put away maps and nonessential material in the cockpit, arm your weapons, and turn on your ECM (Electronic Countermeasures).  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wolfman checked his sensors and noted the position of the Death Star. Damn, I guess the Imperial commander is overconfident or stupid thought the American pilot. There are no enemy fighters in the air.  
  
"Tiger Lead to all units. It looks like we lucked up, there are no enemy fighters in the air."  
  
"Hey Wolfman, looks like we caught them with their pants down. I was hoping to add some Imperials to my scoreboard" Quipped Thump.  
  
"Don't get cocky. As soon as someone over there grows a brain, there will be more than enough targets to go around." Admonished Powers.  
  
The flight finished clearing the Yavin's shadow when the Death Star came into view. Powers gave an involuntary shudder at the size of the station. Man, even with prior warning, it's a big son of a bitch. Thump's call broke Wofman's quiet reflection.  
  
"Man look at the size of that."  
  
"Maintain radio silence." Admonished Powers.  
  
All squadrons accelerated to full speed as they approached the Death Star. Each pilot felt a distinct shudder as his or her ships passed through the energy shield, covering the space station. Blue squadron peeled off and commenced suppressing the enemy defenses.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On board the Death Star, alert klaxons were sounding as the crew rushed to battle stations. Grand Moff Tarkin was monitoring the approach to the rebel base when a junior officer came up.  
  
"Sir, we analyzed the enemies approach vector and determined there may be some danger. Should I have your shuttle standing by?"  
  
"What, abandon the station at our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances." Rebuked the Imperial commander.  
  
The room shook slightly from the effect of a nearby hit.  
  
"Sir, we must......."  
  
"I will listen to this defeatist dribble no longer. You are dismissed Lieutenant!"  
  
Tarkin was left alone to view the results of his grand scheme.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Blue 3 cover me I'm going in." shouted Blue Leader.  
  
The flight of four X-Wings began their strafing runs on the gun turrets lining the trench. The Imperials were firing everything they had at the X- Wings. However, the guns were designed to take out capital ships and were too slow in targeting the fast moving star fighters. Two turrets were taken out during the first firing pass. The second flight from Blue Squadron was taking out the defenses on the other side of the trench.  
  
Gold Squadron began its attack run. Disregarding Power's new tactics, Gold Leader continued to use the three-ship formation with all three ships in the trench.  
  
"What the hell is that idiot doing?" thought Saint. He's going to get his men killed.  
  
"Tiger Leader to Red Leader, get your squadron on top of Gold and give them some cover."  
  
"Roger Tiger Leader."  
  
Red Squadron attempted to provide cover for the Y-Wings but it was not enough. Bolts of light crashed into Gold Leader and Gold 2. Seconds later, Gold 3 was atomized by enemy fire. The remaining units of Gold Squadron dropped into the trench and began their attack runs.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inside the Death Star, black clothed pilots rushed to their TIE fighters. Abbreviated preflights had the ships up and ready within a minute. Traffic control gave them permission to leave immediately. Twelve TIE fighters were left the ship and rocketed toward the attacking rebels.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A new batch of symbols appeared next to the holographic Death Star. The room was filled with a multitude of messages coming from the attacking ships.  
  
"I'm hit. I'm going......."  
  
"Blue 2 watch out for that tower on your left side. I'm going in."  
  
"Got him, watch that sucker burn!!!!!!!"  
  
"What was that? OH NO, Here they ....."  
  
"I can't shake them. Someone get him off my tail! Ma........"  
  
One by one the lights representing the rebel ships on the holographic map, winked out. Their signals ended by the destruction of the ships. Leia and the others could only watch and pray as the Death Star got closer and closer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"All units, Imperial fighters are coming your way." Said the message from rebel command.  
  
Wolfman winced as he saw the Gold 4 turn into a fireball. Gold 5, heavily damaged, broke off its attack. Checking out his sensors, he confirmed the warning from the High Command.  
  
"Red Leader, Gold Squadron didn't make it. It's your turn to take out the exhaust Ports."  
  
"Roger, Tiger Leader, will do. Just keep those TIES off my tail."  
  
"That's an affirmative."  
  
"Thump, Too Tall, and Jawa, we will take out the first group of 'eyeballs'. Snake, Banshee, Witch, and Ace go after the second group. We gotta keep them off Red Squadron. Copy?"  
  
A chorus of voices confirmed their orders.  
  
The TIE fighters spotted Red Squadron making their initial attack runs and moved to intercept them. Not seeing the Flying Tigers, they raced in after the X-Wings of Red Squadron.  
  
"Tiger Lead to Tiger Squadron, it looks like the Imps are ignoring us. We will have to show them the error of their ways."  
  
"Tally-Ho I see them, right at two O' clock. I'm in." radioed Thump.  
  
The eight X-Wings rolled in behind the rear group of TIE fighters. Within seconds six of the fifteen enemy craft were destroyed.  
  
"Tiger 2-1, splash two TIE fighters."  
  
"Tiger 2-2, splash one."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Within the Death Star, Darth Vadar came upon two TIE fighter pilots.  
  
"Several enemy fighters have broken off from the main force. I want you to come with me." Ordered the Dark Lord of Sith.  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sudden loss of six fighters got the Imperials attention. The remaining nine engaged Tiger flight in a turning free for all. It was a bare- knuckled dogfight. The TIE fighters attempted to use their maneuverability to turn the battle into a turning fight. Tiger Squadron's second flight went into a Thatch Weave. One section of two fighters covered the other. Each time an Imperial fighter attempted to engage a section, the other section moved onto the Imperial's tail. The Imperials had to break off their attack and honor the new threat. By this method Snake and Banshee were able to add two more TIEs to their scoreboards.  
  
Wolfman engaged the Imperial leader in a hard turning fight. Getting behind the wildly turning TIE fighter, Wolfman initiated a high speed yo yo maneuver. He pulled up and dove to stay behind the enemy fighter while maintaining his speed. Finally, the Imperial pilot and Wolfman went onto a high-speed scissors. Each ship pulled in front of the other for a split second while the other squeezed off a short burst of laser fire. Finally, the enemy pilot hesitated for a second and was nailed by four lasers. Wolfman had just scored his twentieth confirmed kill.  
  
Just as the last TIE fighter was destroyed by Powers, a new squadron showed up, than another. There were now twenty-four TIE fighters gunning for the Flying Tigers. Wolfman put his squadron into a Thatch Weave just to survive. The tactic worked. Each X-Wing had sustained some minor damage but all were operational. Four more TIE fighters vanished into fireballs as they got slow in front of the X-Wings. Unfortunately, Tiger Squadron was too busy defending itself to go after the three TIE fighters that were closing in on Red Squadron.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Red Squadron was not having a good day. Porkins was suppressing the enemy defenses as the flight led by Red Leader began its attack run. A previously silent gun turret had repaired a jammed training mechanism and locked on to Porkins. A quick burst from the Imperials vaporized the obese rebel. Biggs quickly got revenge hitting the turret with a long burst of laser fire.  
  
Red Leader led his section into the trench. Prior to starting his run, he asked Wolfman to provide top cover.  
  
"No can do, I'm engaged with twenty-four, repeat twenty four. I'm in deep shit!"  
  
"Understand, just keep those twenty-four away from me."  
  
"Roger that"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The mood within the rebel control room was tense, to say the least. Leia looked at the map and noticed that Tiger Squadron was engaging a force that outnumbered it at least three to one. The messages from Red Squadron indicated that they were going in. Come on, come on. Thought the young princess. We don't have enough time. That Death Star will be in firing range within minutes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Red Leader led his section into the trench and opened up the throttle. The X-Wings rocketed down the trench at high speed. Halfway to their objective detected a new threat coming up behind them. Within seconds two X-Wings were destroyed by the lead TIE fighter. Red Leader looked back and noticed that the lead fighter had angled solar panels instead of the usual vertical panels. Red Leader tried avoiding the TIE fighter's shots. It was not enough; Vadar's next shots blew Red Leader into atoms.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beams of light flashed past Wolfman's wildly jinking fighter.  
  
"Wolfman, Check Six, Check Six!!" warned Thump.  
  
Powers chopped his throttle. Immediately the TIE fighter shot past the X- Wing. Thank you Maverick. Thought Powers. However, the Imperial pilot did not have time to consider the reversal of fortune. He was destroyed soon afterwards. The new tactics initiated by the Americans had allowed the Tigers to not only survive the Imperial onslaught intact, but to take out a large number of TIE fighters. The number of TIE fighters had been cut in half. Powers overheard Red Leader and his section's destruction. Looks like its up to Luke, Biggs, and Wedge to do the dirty deed. However, it looked like they may not have the chance if those three TIE fighters, coming on their rear, had anything to say about it.  
  
"Thump, with me. We need to cover what's left of Red Squadron on their attack run. The rest of you keep those remaining TIEs off our butts"  
  
"Roger Wolfman"  
  
The two X-Wings disengaged from the huge brawl and flew toward the trench to offer cover for the remaining members of Red Squadron.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Darth Vadar and his two wingman raced down the trench in an attempt to destroy the rebel fighters attacking the exhaust port. He locked onto one of the X-Wings and fired off a quick burst.  
  
Biggs and Wedge were doing their best to shield Luke from the attacking Imperials. The dodged and weaved constantly. Suddenly, Biggs felt his shields start to decrease under the force of Vadar's bombardment. "Luke, I can't hold out much longer!!"  
  
"Biggs, this is Wolfman, calm down. We're coming for you at high speed."  
  
Luke Skywalker looked over his instruments as he continued his high speed run down the trench. He made contact with the two Americans.  
  
"Tiger Leader this Red 5, can you provide some cover? "  
  
"Roger that Red 5, we'll be there in thirty seconds."  
  
Biggs shield went down under the latest hit from the Imperials and reported it to Luke. Luke ordered him to get out of there and return to base. Bigs pulled his ship into a hard climb and rocketed out of the trench.  
  
The three Imperials were closing on Luke and Wedge, the two remaining pilots of Red Squadron. Wolfman and Powers arrived above the three TIEs .  
  
"Thump, Bandits at one o'clock low. I'm in"  
  
"Roger Wolfman, right behind you."  
  
The tow X-wings rolled in over Vadar and his wingmen. Their attention held by the remaining members of Red Squadron, they did not notice the newly arrive Tigers until it was too late. Wolfman locked in on the TIE fighter flying the right rear position. The targeting reticule on his heads up display showed a green box surrounding the TIE fighter. Two seconds later, the green box turned into a red diamond and Wolfman squeezed the trigger. One less TIE fighter to worry Luke and Wedge. The young American picked Vadar's remaining wingman as his next target. Just as he was about shoot, a laser fired from above clipped the TIE fighter. The enemy pilot collided with his leader, then smashed into the wall. Powers listened in on the COM message from Luke's mysterious savior.  
  
"You're all clear kid. Take the shot."  
  
Skywalker, having turned off his targeting computer fired his torpedoes manually. Two proton torpedoes shoot away from his craft and went down the center of the exhaust shaft. Seeing the shot, Wolfman, Powers and the remnants of Red Squadron left the trench and raced for home. Tiger Squadron, the Millennium Falcon, and the other surviving rebel ships quickly joined them. As they flew away from the Death Star, a flash of light filled the cockpit. Wolfman glanced at where the space station had been and watched a visible shock wave heading for the fleeing fighters.  
  
"All units, this is Tiger Lead, shockwave coming up our rear fast. Brace for Impact!!!"  
  
Wolfman's X-Wing shook violently as the shock bounced him and the other ships up and about. Once the shock wave had passed, the X-Wing settled down into a gentle flight. Powers quickly made contact with the Rebel base.  
  
"Rebel Base, this is Tiger Lead, requesting landing clearance. Over"  
  
"Roger, Tiger Lead, you have permission to land. Out."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: Well gang, the story is drawing to a close. It's been a good run. For those who reviewed the story, thanks. The praises keep me writing and the constructive criticisms keep me on my toes. Keep up both. With the closing of this project, I find myself turning toward a sequel to "Wolves on the Border". As I consider where I want the storyline to go, I will leave this question for you, the reader, to ponder. Should Saint be allowed to receive Jedi training or should something else happen? If you haven't read "Enter the Stalkers" do so and give your input. I look forward to hearing from all of you. Tell me what you think of this latest chapter. What did you like and what did you not like. Be sure to tell me why in any case. To all my readers, have a good one.  
  
Merry Prankster---out. 


	7. Homecoming

Wolves on the Border: A Star Wars Alternate Universe Story By: The Merry Prankster  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: As a result of the events of September 11, 2001, I would like to dedicate this story to those members of the armed forces who took to the air following the terrorist attack. The airmen of the United States Air Force, Air National Guard, and reserves continue to fly missions in defense of this country from any attack from the sir. As the first anniversary of that day of infamy comes around, keep them and the other members of our armed forces in your prayers. It is through their sacrifice that freedom perseveres.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Homecoming  
  
  
  
Planet Yavin IV Star Wars Universe:  
  
Upon hitting the atmosphere, Wolfman remembered a movie he had watched as a teenager. It was one of those movies that helps ignite dreams in many a young person. Thinking about the movie gave the young American an idea. He quickly called the command center.  
  
"Rebel Base, this Tiger Leader requesting a victory flyby."  
  
"Negative, Tiger Leader, the pattern is full."  
  
With a sudden laugh, Wolfman ordered the remaining rebel fighters to tighten their formation and switch to Guard frequency.  
  
"Tiger Leader to flight, we are going to make a high speed flyby of the base at 100 ft."  
  
"Uhhh, Tiger Leader, won't the high command frown on this?" asked one of the pilots.  
  
"Just leave that to me and follow my lead. Tiger Leader Out!"  
  
Two miles out from the base, the formation dropped to an altitude that was barely above the treetops. Pushing their throttles wide open, the fighters raced across the land at high speed.  
  
General Dodonna, Princess Leia, and the remaining leaders of the rebellion gathered outside the converted temple to watch the surviving fighters return. The muffled roar of many engines was the first indication that the X-Wings, Y-Wings, and one freighter were approaching. A shadow fell on them as they waited for the fighters to land. Looking up, they say the flight race across the horizon. Seconds later, they were nearly knocked down by loud roar that followed the craft. The major in charge of air traffic control had been given something to drink when the ships flew by the base, causing him to spill the hot drink all over him. The shock of having that liquid dripping down his tunic caused him to utter those famous words:  
  
"Sith Spawn, that son of a bitch!!!!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The formation broke apart into flights of four with each flight landing as one. A growing crowd gathered among the returning craft and waiting for the pilots to get out. Finally, when the last fighter had taxied to it's resting spot, Wolfman gave the signal to shut down the engines. The hanger reverberated with the cheers put forth by crowds. The hero who had taken out the Death Star was met by the princess and his other friends and led out of the hanger to the congratulations of pilots and groundcrew.  
  
Off to the side, Wolfman just watched and smiled. General Dodonna walked up and asked him whose bright idea was it to buzz the base. Major Powers stood straight and saluted the superior officer.  
  
"General, I take full responsibility for the flyby. The boys needed to let off some steam and give a show for the support staff. Besides victory flybys are a time honored tradition in the United States Air Force. Most importantly, the base is still here to do a flyby over."  
  
"I'll give you that. However, why aren't you with the rest of the pilots celebrating?"  
  
"I never was one for large get togethers. I'm happy being allowed to get the job done. Besides, there will be a smaller, private get together for the squadron. I'll go to that"  
  
"Be that as it may, Major, you will attend the upcoming award ceremony. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"The rest of the high command was impressed with the performance of the Flying Tigers and the other units using your tactics. We have a lot of things to go over following the ceremony. Now, go get some rest and get ready for the ceremony."  
  
Wolfman saluted the general, which was returned, and walked to his quarters.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thump and Biggs were waiting by the door when Powers reached his quarters.  
  
"Wolfman, where were you? We looked all over for you at the party." Questioned his wingman.  
  
"I never was one for the big crowds. Besides, there is all this paperwork to get through. What with setting up a new training schedule for the squadrons. Not to mention, getting supply requisitions for the Flying Tigers through to the quartermaster, then...."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were the quiet, behind the scenes type?" asked Biggs.  
  
"It's that obvious? I will be at the ceremony though." Replied a sheepish Powers.  
  
"Yeah, Dodonna probably gave you a direct order co signed by Mon Mothma and Princess Leia."  
  
" Basically, so I'll see you there."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The hall was packed with representatives of all branches of the Alliance military. Mon Mothma had ordered Major Powers to join the Alliance leaders on stage since he has the highest ranking leader from the attack on the Death Star. Somehow he had managed to find blue pants and light blue shirt that resembled USAF regulation dress. In addition, he wore his leather flight jacket and overseas cap with a gold oak leaf on the side. All in all, he was the professional. The doors at the end of the room opened and in walked Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Chewbacca. The heroes walked down to the stage where Princess Leia awarded each with a medal. After receiving their awards, the trio turned around to the applause of the audience.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Following the ceremony, Wolfman quickly ducked out of the room to go to operations. He quickly, found his way blocked by the leader of the Alliance.  
  
"Just where do you think you were going?" inquired Mon Mothma.  
  
"Uhhhh, to operations. I still have to get ready for training the new squadrons."  
  
"Well, it seems you were about to miss an important meeting."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am!!!!"  
  
Wolfman followed Mothma into a conference room where General Dodonna, Princess Leia, and the rest of the high command was assembled. General Dodonna got Power attention.  
  
"Major Powers, what is your opinion of Luke Skywalker?"  
  
"Well sir, he is a gifted flyer. I don't know of any man alive who could have done so well with his level of training. He is an inspirational leader and a great pilot. With the proper training, he could be a great combat leader."  
  
"Good, because, as of now, the newly promoted Commander Skywalker and the surviving men of Red Squadron are part of your command. They will eventually be the nucleus of a new squadron commanded by Skywalker. You will ensure he is up to your standards."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Next Mon Mothma got up and addressed the room.  
  
"Major Powers, by the power given to me as president of the Alliance, I hereby promote you to the rank of Colonel and give you the responsibility of forming a new training school that will spread your tactics throughout the Alliance."  
  
"Thank you. I was thinking about proposing such a thing and even have a name ready for it."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"How about 'Top Gun'?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wolfman opened the door of his quarters to get ready for a well-deserved rest. The lights came on and the sight of Thump, Biggs, and Luke, kneeling on the floor, repeatedly bowing and saying greeted him.  
  
"We're not worthy, we're not worthy."  
  
"Thump, it wasn't enough for you to be doing this. Now you have infected other members of the Alliance into being smart asses." Accused the newly promoted colonel.  
  
"Somebody has to ensure that your head doesn't swell up so big that it can't go through the doors." Replied Thump to the nods of his accomplices.  
  
"Go get some rest, we have a full day ahead of you tomorrow. I hope you boys like training, cause, I love it." Responded Powers to the groans of the trio quickly leaving his quarters.  
  
Ahh the joys of being in command thought the young American as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I'm working now on the sequal to "Enter the Stalkers". It takes place between Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones. Picture Saint dragging in Qui Gon, Obi Wan, and anybody else into helping do a good deed. I'll post a preview to the new story, titled "Enter the Stalkers2: Scout's Honor" at the end of "Enter the Stalkers". Stay tuned and keep up the reviews. The input helps bring out the creative juices. 


End file.
